


蠕.上

by kammy2019



Category: 2wish
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammy2019/pseuds/kammy2019





	蠕.上

米色装潢的房间有着巨大的落地窗，橘色的灯光将气氛衬托的温暖，却也带着些许的暧昧。地上铺着的毛毯踩上去应该会很柔软的样子，半掩的窗透进一丝微风，将两层窗帘较轻的薄纱吹动，挂在了床畔。  
mean有一点的紧张，对于将要发生的事情，和将要见到的人，以至于即便真皮的沙发柔软舒适，他却如同坐在火炉上般焦躁不安。  
叩叩叩。  
门被敲响的声音轻微而带着节奏，却让坐在沙发上的mean如同惊弓之鸟般猛的颤抖了身子。他强行抑制住有些颤抖的声音，故作镇定的朝着门的方向说了一句“请进。”  
吱呀。门开了一条缝，然后被缓缓的推开。  
进来的人看起来不过20出头的样子，似乎比自己还要小上几岁，休闲风的衬衫半扎在破洞牛仔裤里，脚上的短靴踩在木制的地板上发出哒哒的声音。  
“mean先生，你好。我叫plan，是您今天的调教师。”男人勾着嘴角的样子有些邪气的好看，伸出来的手手指修长，关节分明是mean喜欢的类型。  
“你好。”mean握住的手微凉的指尖，裁剪的长短合适的指甲，甲盖有着好看的形状。  
“那么，开始之前，先了解一下基本情况吧。”男人在mean对面的沙发坐下，径自的将放在台几上的红酒打开，斟满了两杯。他将其中一杯推到mean的面前，兀自的端起另一杯，用三只手指捏住高脚杯，轻轻的晃了晃，然后将酒杯举到了嘴边。  
他喝酒的样子很是优雅，整个人窝在单人沙发里，一只手搭在扶手上，另一只手端着酒杯。即便mean向来讨厌别人跷二郎腿，却莫名的觉得男人翘着腿的样子有股子不羁的洒脱。  
“红酒，能让人精神舒缓。mean先生是第一次吧，喝点红酒就不那么紧张了。”男人的话仿佛有魔力，让mean鬼使神差的端起了酒杯。清冽的红酒刺激着味蕾，顺着喉管滑落，似乎真的让人镇定了些许。“那么，我们开始第一步吧。为了更好的服务mean先生你，我需要了解一些关于您及您的伴侣的基本情况，如有冒犯，请见谅。”  
男人的眼睛幽黑，仿佛有要将人吸进去的魔力，让mean甚至忘记了该如何做出反应。直到男人因为许久得到不回应而微微挑眉，才让mean回过神来。“好。”  
“mean先生和伴侣是如何认识的？我记得档案表上，mean先生填的是下月底结婚，对吗？”  
mean点了点头，他的喉咙莫名的有些干涩，痒痒的说不出话。“我和N从小一起长大，祖上是相互认识的关系。因为母亲和N的母亲是很好的闺蜜，所以两家人搬到了隔壁居住。小时候只是将N当成很好的弟弟照顾，彼此的相处也更像兄弟而非伴侣。两年前，N的父母因为感情破裂而离婚，N被判给了母亲。虽然阿姨是世家出身，但家教甚严，老家族的人觉得离婚的女儿是家族的污点，从而不愿意重新接受孤儿寡母。母亲见不得她们孤苦伶仃无依无靠，就将母子两接了过来一起住。也就是在一起居住的期间，两位女性长辈萌生了让我和N在一起的念头。”  
“所以mean先生并不是天生喜欢男性。”plan修长的食指在高脚杯圆形的杯口打转，染了醉意的眼睛在灯光下闪着诱人的光。  
mean摇了摇头。他本身对情爱就无关心，母胎solo了多年连女朋友也未曾交过。清心寡欲的样子让母亲多次问过他是否喜欢男生，mean想，或许这也是母亲最后想要撮合自己和N在一起的原因。  
“mean先生之前的情感经历方便透露吗？”plan抿了一口酒后再次开口，红色的液体打湿了他饱满的嘴唇，留下的水痕反射着灯光，透露着一股莫名的暧昧。  
mean突然的觉得身体有些许的燥热，男人微微开合的双唇间，隐约的可见粉色的舌头，他觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，有股冲动在腹部涌动。“我没有交过朋友。”他按捺住这股异样的感觉，对于自己空白的感情经历有些羞于启齿。  
plan了然的点了点头，没有经验的人，才需要婚前调教。他将空了的酒杯放在桌上，身子往前倾了倾不再靠着沙发，改成将手拄在扶手上，撑着脑袋。“那么，mean先生可知道您的伴侣在那方面的喜好？”他笑了笑，却没有一丝调侃或者下流的意思。mean曾经以为男人在谈起那方面的事情时，总是过于猥琐和肮脏的，但面前的男人不是。仿佛与生俱来的优雅，让这个男人即便说着mean以前最讨厌的话题，却不会引起mean一丝不适。或许是灯光直射太过刺眼，plan微微闭了闭眼睛。过于修长的睫毛轻轻贴着下眼睑，mean才发现，面前的男人，有着他喜欢的，好看的五官。  
“在情感方面，我对N所知甚少。”mean开口，身体的燥热并没有得到缓解，连呼出的鼻息都带着热浪，mean开始怀疑是否房间的温度调的过高，但是却不忍开口询问依旧闭着眼睛，在倾听着他说话的男人。  
“那么，mean先生能给我形容一下，您的伴侣是什么样的人吗？”plan依旧没有张开眼睛，修长的睫毛却微微的动了一下。  
“N有些冷清，似乎对什么都不太感兴趣。他并不是很喜欢和别人身体接触，甚至有中度的洁癖。他讨厌热，因为不喜欢流汗后黏湿的感觉，还有汗味。”  
闭着眼睛的人微微的点了点头，放在大腿上的手指轻轻的敲动，mean突然的想，如果这双手在钢琴键盘上舞动，该是多么的优雅和和谐。他看着那如葱般灵动的手指有些发呆，全然没发现plan已经睁开了眼睛。  
“最后一个问题。mean先生既然没有过情感经历。那么关于男人与男人之间该怎么做AI，是否有所了解。”  
plan突然的开口让入神的mean有些受到惊吓，偷看被抓包的事实，让他耳根微微的泛红，眼睛不再敢看面前的人。plan直白的问话让他有些局促，他对于这方面的话题，向来羞于开口，即便是好朋问起也会羞恼，此刻虽然依旧觉得难以启齿，却兀的觉得有一种应该要回答plan的‘责任’。他深吸了一口气，声音因为不好意思而带了一点颤抖，“我找过片子看......但，说实话，在心里抵触多一些。”  
面前的男人了解的点了点头，却没有一丝责怪的意味。“mean先生这样的情况，只是抵触已经比一般人好很多了。自从我国男男婚姻合法后，许多因为父母原因而不得不与男性伴侣结婚的客户，谈起这件事，不乏觉得恶心和反胃的。您只是抵触，已经是很好的开始了。”plan笑了笑，修长的腿撑着身子站了起来。“那么，我们开始吧。”他走向门边，在mean还来不及反应前，将房间的大灯关闭，留下的橘色小灯灯光微弱，根本不足以支撑整个房间的亮度。  
mean有些不适的眨了眨眼睛，等终于再次看清房间的摆设时，plan已经站在他面前了。弯下腰的人皮肤甚好的脸蛋与他只隔离几厘米的距离，mean似乎都能数的清plan的睫毛，感受的到plan温热的鼻息。他有些僵硬住了身子，直到plan用手指勾住了他系的有些紧的领带。“穿的有些多了呢，mean先生。”plan的声音少了片刻前的冷清优雅，带着一丝魅惑和危险。他因为酒精而微醺的眼睛，在橘色的微光中，带着风情和诱惑。勾起的唇角开合的唇瓣，mean能清楚的看到他被贝齿咬住的舌尖。“不过您放心，我会一件一件的都帮您褪去的。一件......一件。”  
他挑眉的样子没有一丝女态，带了点调皮，灵活的手指在mean领带打结的部位扯动，然后一点一点的将领带扯开。mean似乎闻到一股好闻的味道，带着青草香又带了些薄荷的冷清。他觉得自己似乎因为刚刚那一小杯的酒有些醉了，然后plan毫无预兆的，跨坐在了他的腿上。  
mean几乎是在瞬间就僵硬住了身子。他从未和任何人如此亲近过。即便是一个月后就将要和他步入婚姻殿堂的N。他在一瞬间感觉脑子清醒了，也终于在今晚第一次开始怀疑自己来这里的动机。  
因为要和一直当做兄弟的人步入殿堂。因为天生温柔体贴的本性。因为不想让人生最珍贵的夜晚以不负责任的潦草结束，因为不懂情爱之事。所以才会在好友的怂恿下，来了这家专门为生手新郎提供调教的会所，才会遇到了plan。他几乎条件反射的想要推开跨坐在腿上的人，却冷不防被plan含住了耳垂。  
仿佛浑身通电了般的麻酥酥，让他好不容易清醒了几分的脑袋再次陷入混沌。炙热的吻从耳垂下移，顺着脖颈滑动。mean突然的觉得自己的呼吸变得粗重，在黑暗中，所有的感官都被放大，变得异常灵敏。  
他几乎是战栗着身子接受着plan停在他肩膀的吻，太过刺激的感官让他下意识的将手紧紧的抓住真皮沙发的边缘。微凉的指尖从胸口划过，落在了衬衫的扣子上，plan解开扣子的动作仿佛被刻意放缓般的磨人，这让mean不自觉地挺了挺胸膛。  
被解开了两个扣子的衬衫轻易的让plan的手从胸口钻了进去，男人却只是用食指勾着胸襟，将衣服往一边拉开，露出了mean一侧的肩膀和胸膛。滚烫的吻再次落在肩膀，然后顺着胸口落到了胸前的凸起。第一次被舌头舔舐过的地方，在身体应激性的反应中，几乎是立刻变得硬挺。mean在plan用牙齿轻轻在那处啃咬时，下意识的挺动了一下左腿。这让坐在他身上双手没有任何支撑的plan因为惯性而开始往右倒，mean有些慌张，下意识的伸出手扶住了plan的腰。  
plan的腰很细，在某种程度上可以用‘盈盈一握’来形容。因为差点摔倒而直起身子的人，在mean下意识握住他腰细的同时，双手也环住了mean的脖子。相互贴近的身体，似乎连彼此心跳的搏动都能感觉到。mean在plan意味不明的笑里，再次红了耳朵。“谢谢。”plan紧了紧搂着mean的手臂，“似乎，该给谢礼才对啊。”他轻笑，然后缓缓低下头，在mean完全没有反应过来前，将粉色的唇，印在了mean因为燥热而干涸的嘴唇上。  
唇畔传来的触感太过温柔，plan的嘴唇好像带着魔力，辗转过的地方像是带着火的热。上唇被轻轻含住，不痛不痒的撕咬，plan的手却没有再次去解mean的衬衫也没有去脱mean的西装外套，而是顺着腰线下滑，扯着他衬衫的下摆，将衣服拉了出来。  
细长的手指顺着衣服下摆滑了进去，在mean的腰侧点着火。而他在片刻前mean曾经窥探过的粉色舌头，正灵巧的在mean被啃咬的泛红的唇瓣滑动、舔舐。被撬开的双唇微微开合，mean觉得自己好像连呼吸都变得困难，他学着plan，有些颤抖的伸出手，将plan塞住的衣服扯出来，在两倍速的心跳中，将手从plan的衣服下摆伸了进去。  
嗡，周遭的一切好像都已经感觉不到了。  
除了手掌心传来的，过于细腻光滑的触感，还有被plan舌头反复舔弄的齿根。mean不知道是不是所有的男人在情欲中都会有一股莫名的暴虐感。但此时此刻，他却只想将跨坐在身上的人揉进身体，拆骨入腹。而他也这么做了。  
他在被血液涌进脑子的那一刻，一只手狠狠的掐住了plan的腰，另一只手死死的环住plan的背，用了七分力气将人死死的带进怀里。带着电流的舌头撬开plan贝齿，带着侵略性的探入plan的口腔，毫无章法却强势的在他入侵的领地扫荡。纠缠在一起的舌头，相互啃咬的贝齿，因为情欲而乱了分寸的双手，伴随着细细碎碎衣物落地的声音，将房间的气温点燃。  
他们快要窒息的人一样，贪婪的在彼此的口腔中汲取着氧气，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇缝滑落，在黑暗中拉出暧昧的银丝。然后，在一阵天旋地转中，mean猛地被plan推倒在了沙发上。跨坐在他腰间的人红色的嘴唇微微的肿胀，甚至还带着水光。起伏的胸膛，迷蒙了的双眼，被扯掉了扣子的衬衫遮不住的胸口有一道道被人捏过留下的红痕。失去了之前镇定和冷清的人非但不显狼狈，含春的双眸、凌乱的额发还无意识间透露着一股从骨子里散发出来的魅惑，让mean只是看了一眼，血液沸腾。  
他伸出手，准备揪着人继续缠绵，却被plan用手抵住了胸膛。  
“mean先生不要太着急。还有更好的东西要慢慢品尝。”他从mean身上抬起身子，因为情欲而虚软的脚步有些凌乱。他一边在心里咒骂损友在酒里下的春药似乎过了分量，一边微颤着双手，将门边的柜子拉开。  
昏黄的光线中，mean眯着眼睛才能看清里面的东西。在乒铃乓啷的响声中，mean看到plan取下了一根黑色的软鞭和一只用银色烛台装着的蜡烛。  
靠着柜子站着的人转过头，嘴角的笑邪魅甚至带了一丝凌厉。“mean先生，真正的调教，现在开始。”


End file.
